The present invention relates to a table, and particularly to a tabletop support unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tabletop support unit including pivotable leg units.
Many tables are configured to include a tabletop support unit. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,585 to Pinch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,882 to Price, U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,158 to Ford, U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,808 to Dutro et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,100 to Thorn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,482 to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,675 to Hanusiak, U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,468 to Peterson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,982 to Blink et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,418 to Blink.
According to the present invention, a table includes a table top, an endless, tubular frame coupled to the table top, and a pair of leg units coupled to the frame. Portions of the frame can rotate so that the leg units can swing between a collapsed, storage position and an opened, use position.
In preferred embodiments, the frame includes a pair of rotatable pivot bars and a pair of stationary pivot supports. The pivot bars and the pivot supports are connected end-to-end to form a closed loop. Each pivot bar is coupled to each pivot support so that each pivot bar can rotate inside each pivot support. Each end of each pivot bar is inserted into one of the ends of each pivot support for rotation. Each leg unit is coupled to one of the pivot bars so that each leg unit can swing back and forth when the respective pivot bar rotates.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.